The New Files Of Full House
by ixheartxthexduke
Summary: The new files of full house. Takes place 6 years after the show ends. All of the old characters are in it or will eventually be in it. Please Review, it is my first fanfic!
1. News

**The New Files Of Full House**

**Chapter One News**

_Stephanie is now 19 years old and has one baby girl named Venice. DJ has three kids and is 24 years old. Michelle is 14 and has just started ninth grade- and is still without a boyfriend. Jesse and Rebecca now have three kids-Nicky, Alex, and Logan-, and Joey currently proposed to his girlfriend-Samantha. Danny is 42, and is married to Vicky. Kimmy Gibbler is married to Duane.. Gia Mahan(stephanie's friend) is divorced, and has 1 child. _

"Hey, Dad!" said Michelle as she walked through the front door on her way home from her first day of high school.

"Hey, kiddo!" said Danny. Michelle was his favorite daughter, his youngest, and his most reliable. She had never had a boyfriend before in her life. "Make sure you take your shoes off before you go in the kitchen." He stated. " I just waxed the floor."

" You got it, dude." answered Michelle. She loved to bother everyone with her childish catch phrases.

Meanwhile at DJ and Steve's new house...

"Mommy, are we goin' to Grandpa's house for dinner tonight?" asked her oldest child, six year old Pam.

" Of course!" answered DJ. "We go there EVERY night!"

Just then, Steve walked in...

"Hey Deej!" said Steve, DJ's husband as he pecked her on the cheek. "We got any food in this house?"

"Yes, but don't eat anything, were leaving for dinner as soon as im done feeding Kate. Kate was their newest addition to the family, born 3 weeks ago.

"Mommy, im hungry too!" Cried DJ and Steve's middle child, Ellie. Ellie was 3 years old, and very much took after Steve. She was always hungryor at least claimed to be.

"Alright!" exclaimed DJ. "Let's Go!" They were off to 'The Full House'.

Later at the house...

"Hey, Dad!" yelled DJ as she entered through the front door. "We're here!"

"Heyyyy!" exclaimed Danny excitedly as he came down the stairs. "It's my favorite grandchildren!"

"Dad, please don't Dust Bust their sweaters like last time."

"Oh, I wont." said Danny, while laughing. Soon after, Michelle came down the stairs.

"Hey, people!" exclaimed Michelle.

"Hey Michelle!" said DJ. "How have you been? How was your first day of High School?"

"It was fine." Michelle then changed the subject. "Hey, Kate, how are you?" She patted the newborn baby on the head.

"Hey, Ellie! How are you today?"

"Me want a cookie" said Ellie.

"Awww, Deej she's so cute!" said Michelle.

"Thanks." said DJ. "Hey, where's Steph and Andrew?"

"They're coming later." Said Danny. "They went to visit Grandma."

"Oh." said DJ. "How is Grandma by the way?"

"She's fine." Answered Danny. "Im so proud of you, Deej. I never in a million years thought that you would be more responsible than me. You really have done well."

"Awww, thanks Dad."

"I hate to interrupt this beautiful father-daughter moment," said Steve. "But, when are we going to eat?"

"In just a minute." Said Danny laughingly. "Michelle, would you mind going upstairs to get Jesse and Becky?"

"Nope." Said Michelle as she went up the kitchen stairs to go find her Uncle and Aunt.

"Hey, Deej?" Said Danny. "Would you mind going downstairs to get Joey and Sam?"

"Nope." Said DJ.

"Pam, would you mind setting the table for me?"

"Nope." said Pam.

"Steve, would you mind tasting the spaghetti sauce?"

"Nope." Said Steve.

"Ellie," said Danny. "Would you like to fold all of the laundry?"

"NOPE!" Said Ellie with a big grin on her face.

"Didn't think so!" Said Danny. "But it was worth a shot, right?" Ellie stared at her grandfather. "Well, I guess not then..." Said Danny.

Soon the whole familyExcept for Steph, Andrew, and their daughter, Venice was at the table.

"So," said Uncle Jesse. "Whats new, DJ."

"Mmm, not much. How about you?"

"Well, it just so happens that I got a record deal with R+R records today."

"Oh my gosh, Jess. Thats great!" Said Becky.

"Yeah Jess," said Joey. "Thats Great!"

"Wow, Uncle Jesse." Said DJ. "I remember when you were 25 and you didn't ever think that you would ever get a record deal. You've had two since!"

"Yeah... Im proud of me too..." Said Uncle Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse?" Asked Michelle."Does this mean you'll be going to Japan again?"

"I dunno, shorty. It depends on how well my new record does. I may have to go anywhere, not just Japan."

"Oh." Said Michelle.

Just Then, Stephanie and her fiancé, Andrew walked in with their 7 month old baby girl, Venice.

"Heyyyy, Uncle Jesse, hey Deej, hey michelle, Hey becky, Hey Joey, Hey Pam, Hey Ellie, Hey ..."

"We get the picture, Steph." Said Jesse.

"HOW RUDE!" Exclaimed Stephanie. She too loved using her catch phrases from childhood.

She and Andrew sat down at the table, and put their daughter-venice-in her high chair.

"Um..." Said Stephanie. "We have...news."

"What is it Steph?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, Steph. Whats wrong?" Asked Joey.

"Um... Im..."

"Yyyyyessss" Encouraged Becky.

"Im..."

"STEPH!" Exclaimed DJ.

"Im pregnant...OKAY? pregnant, pregnant, pregnant. OK?. Thats my news. I am pregnant."

"Whoa baby!" Exclaimed DJ, Michelle, Pam, and Becky.

"WHAT?" Pressed Danny with a hint of anger in his voice. "AGAIN?"

"YES," Said Steph. She was almost in tears. "Again..."


	2. Promises

The New Files of Full House

Chapter Two

_Later that night, after Stephanie tells her family about her 'good' news, Danny is talking to Vicky, who is on a business trip in Boston..._

"Hey, Vicky!" Said Danny. He was so happy to be talking to her. She was on a two week business trip to Boston to cover as Newscaster on the Channel 4 news until the regular newscaster got back from his honeymoon.

"Hello, Danny!" Said Vicky on the other line. "I miss you so much."

"I know." Said Danny. "I miss you too. I love you."

"Oh, I love you too."

"Vicky?" Asked Danny. "I need to tell you some... uh...news..."

"Ok, well-what is it."

"Steph is pregnant."

"AGAIN!" Vicky yelled into the receiver. "Well, thats GREAT!"

"You really think so?" Asked Danny.

"Well, yes." Said Vicky. "I know it might come as a shock to you, Danny, but, we all knew that one day each of the girls would have their own kids."

"I know..." Said Danny. "It's just that Steph is so young. I always thought that my girls would have their own children at an older age."

"Well, Danny. I thought so too, but we can't plan out these girl's lives. They're on their own now, and they can make their own decisions."

"I know.."Said Danny. "But im just having a hard time coping. I knew that I was going to have grandchildren early in my life, but I never thought that I would have FOUR already. I always thought that I would only have TWO by now, and that each of them would belong to DJ. I didn't expect Steph to have even one child until she was 21."

"Well, Danny. You must be happy somewhere inside. In fact, I know very well that you are happy. And I know that you know that you are happy. If Steph knew that, then she would be VERY happy. Happier than she is already. These girls will _always_ rely on you, Danny. But one thing that they need to achieve self-satisfaction is your approval. Just promise me that you will let Steph know how happy you are."

"Okay," Said Danny. "I promise."

"Now THATS the Danny Tanner I know and love. Well, goodbye, I have a dinner to go to with some of the people from the station. I love you."

"I love you too." Danny and Vicky then hung up. Danny made his way downstairs, to where the family was sitting and watching the TV.

"Hey, Everybody?" Asked Danny.

"Whats up, Danny?" Asked Jesse. "We're watching Wheel of Fortune, here."

"Im gonna go to see Steph and Andrew. I have to talk with Steph. Would anybody like to come with me?"

"Um, I would." Said Becky. "I really didn't get a chance to talk to her tonight. And she really seems like the person that I need to talk to."

"Okay," Said Danny. "We should be back in an hour or so. Jesse, you're in charge of everything. Including Joey. He and Sam are still downstairs I believe."

"Okay." Said Jesse. "You two go, everything here will be fine."

"Okay." Said Danny. "Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm to Becky.

"We Shall!" Answered Becky.

Later, at Stephanie and Andrew's Apartment...

Ding, Dong. Ding, Dong. The doorbell rang.

"COMING!" Yelled Stephanie. She opened the door.

"Oh, Hi Dad. Hi Aunt Becky." Stephanie said with a trace of worry in her voice.

"Hey, Steph!" Becky said as she gave Stephanie a hug.

"Um, Steph?" Proposed Danny. "May I please talk you, um...alone, somewhere?"

"Um, yeah. Follow me." Danny followed Stephanie to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Um, this is our guest room. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Steph." Said Danny. "Ok, hun... I just wanted to say..."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you..."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you how happy I am for you. I know I probably didn't show much happiness today at dinner, but to tell you the truth, I really am happy for you. And so is the whole family. We all love you, Stephanie, and Andrew too."

"Awwww, thanks, Dad." Said Stephanie.

"I really am proud of you, Steph. You know I just have a hard time coping."

"I know, Dad. I just didn't want to upset you."

"I know that, Steph. You're a really great kid. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." Stephanie said as she and her father hugged. "So, did Becky want to talk to me too?"

"Yes, I believe so." Said Danny. "But I think she just wants to congratulate you."

"Ok," Said Steph. "Send her in."

Later, in Stephanie and Andrew's Apartment...

DING DONG. DING DONG.

"Who could that be?" Muttered Stephanie to herself. "She opened the door.

"GIA!" Exclaimed Steph. "I havent seen you in so long!"

"I know," said Gia. "I figured I would surprise you. I have some un-believable news."

"So do I." Said Steph as she looked off behind her shoulders.

"Well, you go first." Said Gia.

"Well," Said Steph.

"Yeeesss..." Pushed Gia.

"Im Pregnant." Said Steph.

"OHMYGOSH!" Exclaimed Gia. "OHMYGOSH!"

"I know." Said Stephanie. "I can't wait. So, whats your news..."

"Well, do you remember Harry Takiama."

"Oh yeah, he was my fake husband when I was, like, 5 or 6. But then he moved away. He was my best friend!"

"Yeah, well he and I met today, and I asked him if he knew Stephanie Tanner."

"Yes, and he said?"

"He asked how you were doing. And I told him you were married and had a daughter."

"Really?" Asked Stephanie. "What did he say?"

"He said that he was happy for you, he wanted to see you again. And I told him that I would go to see you tonight and ask if you and your family would like to reunite with him."

"Um, do you have his number?" Asked Stephanie.

"Just so happens, I do." Said Gia.

"Um, could I have it?" Asked Stephanie. "I would really like to just see him again.

"Of course," said Gia. "Under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"To get him to go out with me." Said Gia

"I'll see what I can do..." Said Stephanie.

Gia then gave Stephanie Harry Takiama's phone number, and left. Leaving a very confused Stephanie, and the phone...


	3. Telephone

The New Files Of Full House

Chapter Three

Meanwhile, back at the Tanner household...

RING RING.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Michelle from her room. "Hello?"

"Hi, Michelle? This is Teddy."

"Hey, Teddy! How are you?"

"Im good. How are you?"

"Im fine." Said Michelle. "How was your first day? I didn't see you at all!"

"I know. Im on team B. Aren't you on D?"

"Yeah. It sucks too. I have Miss.Winkler for math."

"Team B isn't anymore good than team D. I have Miss.Richardson. She has a mustache."

"I know what you mean. Miss Winkler does too. Um, Teddy. Is this why you called? To talk about our scary masculine female teachers?"

"Um, no... I actually wanted to ask you a question."

"Well, what is it?"

"Will you come to the September Semi-Formal with me?"

"Um, I guess I could. I mean, that sounds really fun. I would love to go with you!"

"Great, well I hope I see you at school tomorrow. Bye."

Teddy hung up the phone leaving a very scared and excited Michelle...

Shortly After...

RING RING. The phone rang at Stephanie's apartment. She was just sitting there, scared after what Gia left. She was thinking, but had been cut-off by the phone.

"H-hello?" Answered Stephanie into the reciever.

"Hey, Steph. This is Michelle."

"Oh. Hey, Michelle! Whats up? I just saw you tonight."

"Well, I just got a phone call from Teddy."

"Oh, Really! How is he?"

"Fine. He asked me to the fall semi-formal."

"REALLY!" Said Stephanie enthusiastically. "Wow. Michelle and Teddy. Now that sounds exciting. How are you gonna tell Dad?"

"I don't know! Thats why I called you! I need advice! I don't know what to wear, I don't know what I should say, I don't know how to get there, I don't know how to confront Teddy at school, I don't know ANYTHING!"

"Ok, Michelle. Just chill out. I've had an exciting night myself. How about at dinner tomorrow me and you and DJ will go up to your room and talk. We can talk with Vicky and Becky, too if you want. Everything is going to be fine. We can go for a big girls day-out sometime and all of the guys can stay together at the house. It'll be fun."

"Ok. Thanks Steph. But how do I tell Dad?"

"I don't know, but break the news gently. His heart might rip out of his chest and shatter all over his waxed floor."

"Gee, Thanks. Oh, and by the way, congratulations."

"Thanks." Said Steph. They hung up. Stephanie was once again left with the phone, and started to dial Harry Takiama...

The next day at dinner...

DING DONG.

"I'll get it!" Screamed Jesse. He opened the front door. "Hey you guys! How are ya today?" He asked Stephanie, Andrew, Venice, DJ, Steve, Pam, Kate, and Ellie. "Hey, who's that?" He asked the tall black-haired person standing behind the group.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse, you remember Harry."

"Um, im pulling a blank here Steph."

"Harry Takiama. He was my fake husband when I was little...?"

"Oh, yes. Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Sit, Sit,Sit.

"Um, Uncle Jesse?" Asked Stephanie. "Isn't it time for dinner?"

"Oh, yes. We will catch up after dinner."

A few minutes later, during dinner, the Tanner family heard a crash outside of the kitchen door.

"What was that?" Asked Michelle.

Suddenly someone burst through the kitchen doors.

"Hola Tannerinos!"...


End file.
